


flowers

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hanahaki AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: flowers + jb





	flowers

jb coughs out more dried petals, sticky and gross with blood and saliva. he glares at them. he can taste the flora still, bitter and disgusting. carefully, he pushes himself out of bed and goes to clean up the curling red petals of a carnation. in any other situation, he might’ve thought they were pretty in their own tragic kind of way. they were something straight out of a depressing romance novel; so in love with someone who doesn’t love him back he’s being left to rot as flowers grow in his lungs and choke him to death. he tsks. how pathetically sentimental.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
